Teachers war & crazy students
by badluck chaoskitty
Summary: when Sasuke and some other college students take a substitute teaching job, they had no idea about the nightmare that is Naruto and her crew. but is Naruto as bad as she seems? in this chaotic school, anything is possible. highschoolfemalenaruto Hiatus
1. prologe

Hey, hello, welcome. Chaos here.

This is my first story submitting on Fanfiction. So, if it looks bad, tell me gently.

Warnings: Naruto is a female in this. So if you no like, you no read, Kay? And I'm a horrible speller, so I miss my own mistakes if the spell check corrects them wrong. So it's no use killing me for it.

Also, I have not read the manga, nor do I follow the show very well. So, see any 'what are you talking about's, that's why. Tell me and I'll try to correct it.

Disclaimer: I do not, in this or any other life, own Naruto.

Now, on with the story!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Art, history, science, and violent clowns

Crash!!

"Sakura! I'm Sorry!!" a blond girl screamed, while running for her poor, poor life.

"OH, YOU'LL BE SORRY, ALRIGHT! GET BACK HERE NARUTO!!!" another screamed, with a look of pure murder in her eyes.

"Yikes!" the blond, Naruto, sped up, trying to out run her pink haired fate dealer.

Two girls were running around in front of the Five Leaf High School, a pink haired girl chasing after a blond.

"Com'on, Sakura! It'll wash off! I Promise!!" she pleaded, trying to calm the girl down.

"You better hope it comes off! NARUTO!!!" the other was gaining fast.

"AHHHH!! TENNY!! HEEEELLP!!!" the blond screamed as the pink haired girl was right behind her. Suddenly, out of no where, a brown haired girl, with buns on her head, showed up and grabbed the pink.

"OK, what's going on this…" she trailed of when she saw the girl's face.

"Don't! Say! Anything!" The pink haired told her, dead pinned voice.

"snicker"

"Tenten…."

"_gigglesnicker_"

"What did I Just sa-"

"Whaahahahahahahahah!!" the other girl dropped her grip, collapsing on the floor laughing. Sakura's face was covered in blue powder, with a dot of red on her nose.

"I'm reeeeally sorry, Sakura. It was supposed to be for the dog faced idiot!" Naruto told her fiend, trying to calm her down. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Of Course your sorry, but you'll be even more sorry WHEN YOUR IN A WEELCHAIR WITH BOTH YOUR LEGS BROKEN!!" and with that, the chase continued.

"WAHHHH!" Naruto yelled, running again for her dear, sweet little life. "COM' on, Sakurahhhh!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--

Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown, the fox loving girl to go to for pranks, who is loud, outspoken, and more then a bit unpredictable. Normally people try to avoid the hyper active blond, but a select few are brave enough to get close to her on a regular basis. An orphan since day one, she has always fended for herself. She is also very protective of those she cares about.

Naruto has the most brilliant blue eyes you'll ever see, and her mid-back length blond hair is just as bright. Her skin is naturally lightly tanned. However, due to some of the homes she was in, she has a collection of scars. The only ones she can't cover up with bandages are the ones on her cheeks. Three on each side. Her friends have a vague idea on how she got them, but she has never explained it to any one.

Next is Sakura Haruno, the would-be teachers pet, (if it weren't for Naruto.) the class genius, the studious student. Sakura obeys most of the rules, doesn't get into to much trouble, and gets good grades. She lives with her stern over achiever mother and barely there father. Most of the time she is fairly tame, but if you get her mad, the inner Sakura comes out to play, and Naruto and Tenten will start saying many prayers for you in many, many languages.

Sakura looks quite fair as well. She fits her name with sparkling green eyes, and cropped light pink hair. Her skin was fair, and she doesn't have any scars, (One of the perks of being the less violent of your friends). She wears thick glasses when she wants people to leave her alone and ignore her. It doesn't work with her friends, but is ok with every one else.

And then there's Tenten. Tenten, in every sense of the word, is a violence loving and even more weapons loving, tomboy. Rough, can be loud, and bold, Tenten loves a good fight. Especially with males. Her mother was pretty bold, too. But her father was almost never there, and if he was, he would be nothing but a bother to her mother, hence why she loves to show boys whose better. She has knowledge of weapons that would impress any history teacher, and knows how to turn anything into a weapon. On average, she'll attack you at the drop of a hat, but it'll end there, however, you get on her bad side, and you WILL be in a hospital for a month.

Tenten is also very pretty, but she also looks tough. With deep brown eyes and hair that reminds you of rich chocolate, you would think she would have more friends. She has some color in her skin, though not as much has Naruto, she looks healthy enough. She is slightly taller then most girls and you can see that she has muscles in her arms. She always has some kind of weapon visible on her, (though she keeps way more hidden.)

And that's our crew. Naruto the fun loving, Sakura the book loving, and Tenten the weapons loving. These three unlikely girls met when they were young and became the best of friends. They don't rule the school, they aren't popular, but every one knows them and they all know how to stay away from them.

They avoid them mainly, because they don't want to risk becoming a target of one of Naruto's pranks. And the other, tougher students, don't want to risk getting any of them mad, least of all Naruto. When you get Sakura mad, you get some physical and a lot of mental damage. You get Tenten mad, and you get a lot of physical damage. But, if you **DARE** get Naruto mad, you will, in all sense of the term, wish you had never been born.

Well, that's them. The chaos causers of Five Leaf High School. In their system, the teachers ignore them and the students don't bother with them. This has worked for them just fine. But all good things must come to an end, and when some college guys start messing around with their lives, the school…

….

Is doomed.

Have a happy school year.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

So, what do you think? Let me know so I know whether or not to throw this idea out the window. Or if you have some friendly criticism that fine to. If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter.

Bye-bye for now.


	2. teachers vs studens part 1: artvsprank

Wh-whoa! So many… So fast… _snuff._ I feel special._ Snuff. _

OK!! For all those who commented, thank youthank you THANK YOU!!! I thought I would be lucky to get one comment, but this…THANK YOU!!!

Udhinasasa- thank you! You were very helpful.

Tsuyoko inomoto- yay! Thank yous! Nice to know I can be entertaining. I like to see where my head takes this, too.

Ws1140- really? Nice to know.

phebePINK- thank ya! Good to know I didn't come up with a boring plot. ;3

- thank you and no worries. Here he comes. Hope he tunded out ok. _am now slightly worried._

me- really?! Cooool. '-'

Willowwhte- thank you. And I'll try to update as much as possible. ;)

Tenshi-tsubasa201- Chaos4magik: hi hi to you both! ;) :3

_Gives you all gold medals_. Useful, get a thousand dollars or keep.

Any way, now that that's out of my system, let's get the ball rolling, shall we?

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been a girl, and Sakura wouldn't have been so obsessed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teachers war: Teachers .VS. Students Part one: Art vs. Prank

Our good freinds were walking though the halls, when some other girls walked by.

"Hey, did ya hear? We're getting some new teachers!" one said to the other.

The trio listened to the convo.

"Oh, I know! Their suppose to be some really hot college guys!" two. They both squealed.

After they left, Tenten said something.

"Huh. I wonder if we'll get any of them." She told the girls. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wonder what happened to the other teachers?" Naruto asked. Sakura sweat dropped. Then turned her head to Naruto.

"Naruto, I told you two this. Some of the teachers need a brake, so they decided with the local college that any one who wanted extra credit would work as a teacher here." She told them, shifting her mountain of books in her arms. Tenten nodded her head, telling her that she remembered that.

"Oh, yeah! That's weird. Are the teachers over worked or something?" Naruto asked, trying to think of why the teachers would need a brake.

Sakura sweat dropped again, and Tenten slapped her head.

"You're kidding, right?" Tenten told her.

_Anyone who gets us needs a brake sometime, Naruto._ Sakura thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was sitting in her art class waiting for it to start. She might have fooled around in class, but she did try to be on time. And besides, she was curious about the new teachers.

"Hey, Naruto! Sakura catch you yet?" a boy said from behind her. She turned her head and saw a boy with two upside down triangles on his face.

She felt a few veins throb on her head.

"Kiiiibaaaa…." She growled, giving him the death glare. He held up his hands in defense and gave her a toothy grin.

"Aww, I sorry." He said in a baby's voice. "I didn't mean to get Naru to almost go bye-bye." He grinned.

Then Naruto got a mischievous look in her eyes, and said to him in the same baby tone. "Awww, it's ok. Naru can get revenge." She told him, ending with an evil look in her eyes. Kiba audibly gulped and sweat dropped.

Then one of the other students shouted that there was someone coming, so every one got back in their seats. Just as they heard the foot steps stop, Naruto thought '_well, let's see if this guy's any fun.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasuke sighed. The other teachers had finally finished giving him some kind of reassurance, as well as stomach medicine, migraine medicine, and a squeeze ball. As if he was walking into a tornado, or a room full of politicians.

_Honestly, their just a bunch of high school students. _He thought, and then got a light smile on his face. _Besides, I wasn't exactly an angel during high school either, and I'm closer in age, so it should be cool. _

"Mr. Uchiha is something wrong?" the teacher in front of him asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing, just remembering high school." He told him, trying to reassure him.

The older man got a look of mostly sympathy, with just bit sadness. "Yes, high school is memorable." Sasuke shook his head, and looked at him in annoyance.

"Oh, stop worrying. I'll be fine." he told him. "You act like I'm walking into a torture chamber." He told him, with an annoyed look.

"Maybe, but some of our students aren't what one would call 'normal'." The other teacher said, his face starting to pale. Sasuke kept quiet, but what he thought with annoyance, was '_with how wimpy you people are, is it any wonder that the students are walking all over you guys.'_

"Feh, I'll be fine." and with that followed the older teacher into the room. The other teacher's thoughts?

_This guy won't last an hour._ He gloomily thought. Then saw the very thing he was worried about._ Not with Naruto in the room._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"All right, everyone! Settle down." The older teacher said. Naruto opened her eyes from her before class nap.

And saw in the front of the room one of the most handsome men she had seen to date.

_Oh, good raman! This guy's hot!_ Was what was running though her head. Then got a glum look on her face. _Greaaaat. That means he's gonna be the great big jerk._ She thought with a scowl.

Then the teacher spoke.

"Ok, students. This is Mr. Uchiha, your new art teacher. Please give him a warm welcome."

The whole female class room population, not counting Naruto, started shouting and giving him a warm welcome all right.

"Welcome, hotty!" "Hey there, handsome!" "Do you like younger girls?" Naruto blinked at that one. Then took a look at the new teacher.

He had black eyes, with his dark black blue hair spiked in the back. Now, whether that was natural or gel was anyone's guess. His pale skin contrasted his dark features; he was slender, but even through his long sleeves you could tell he was built. He looked around 5"11. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

He also looked like he was ignoring the lot of them. Naruto's eye brow started to twitch. _I'm gonna have ta knock this guy down a peg._ As soon as the thought was finished, she got a very evil look in her eye, and smirked.

Kiba shivered behind her. _Looks like this guy's stay in gonna be very short lived. _He thought while trying to ignore the mischievous aurora in front of him. _Very, very, short lived._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sasuke sighed while the girls continued to squeal, despite the other teacher's efforts to stop them. Finally they had stopped, and after the other man left, while on the way giving him a sympathetic look, he got to work.

But not before mentally commenting on how wimpy the teachers are in this school.

"All right. Now that we all know who I am, let's start some drawing, shall we?" he tuned around, retrieved his drawing pad from his backpack, as the students got their own sketch pads.

"Ok, for the next few weeks, we'll be doing some kind of emotion." He told them after every one got set up. "Today, seeing has your all looking rather flustered," he said, looking at some of the female students who were blushing. "… We will be doing lust." He said, watching the reactions. Some blushed heavily, while others got a smile on their faces.

Then one of the girls raised her hand. He looked at her. "Yes?"

"O-oh, w-w-wel-ll, h-how a-are we supposed t-to draw l-l-lu..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. (Anyone know who this is?)

Sasuke smirked. "Well, if you try to just see yourself with a person you're in **love** with, you should do fine." he told her, getting a lot of blushes and laughs. The girl who asked sank in her seat a little.

"o-o-h." she responded, in a very quiet voice. She was too embarrassed to say anything else.

Sasuke smirked again. _Oh, this will be so fun._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto felt her blood start to boil. _Th-this guuuyy…_she thought growled. She was not impressed. Yeah, Hinata wasn't one of her close friends, but the girl was still good in her books.

_That's it. He's going down ._she thought before the class started drawing. _He's going down hard!_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Class has started a while ago. So far everyone had behaved ok, but Sasuke didn't let his guard down.

Then a snap and a yelp were hard.

"Owww! Naruto!! That hurt!" a boy shouted in the room. Sasuke turned her head to wear the boy was. _Inuzuka, Kiba._ He thought.

"All right! What's this about?" he said, keeping his voice calm, but commanding.

"Heh heh. Didn't I tell you, Kiba? Naruto can get revenge." A girl's voice said. The boy, Kiba, glared. The other kids started giggling.

Sasuke chose to intervene. "Ok! That's enough everyone. Naruto, would you please stand up!" he said, in a commanding voice, looking at the back of a blond head that Kiba was glaring at.

When the girl turned around, his breath hitched for a minute. _Wh-wha…_ he could finish that thought.

This girl had the brightest eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that such eyes were real. But it didn't look like she was wearing any contacts, so they had to be like that on their own.

"Yeah, Uchiha? You need something?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled. He snapped out of it and got back to thinking. _Huh? No 'Mr.'?_

"Yes, other people are trying to work. How about you start?" he told her, putting a bit of cockiness in his voice, and a smirk, which made some girls giggle.

The blond scratched her head. Then laughed good naturedly. "Heh heh. Sorry. But I really have no idea what to draw. I can't say what would represent lust." She told him, in all honesty.

Sasuke smirked. _Oh, this is too much fun!_ He thought. Then remembered her name from the list he had gone over before class.

"Well, surely Miss. Uzumaki, you've had a boyfriend that you've gone with?" he told her, trying to get her so embarrassed, to a point that she would behave.

Now, if you had said that to any other teen, they would have either blushed like mad, or grinned. But, sadly for Sasuke, Naruto is not like any other teen, and thus, does not react like a normal kid. So she said…

"Nope, can't say that I have." She said, looking him straight in the eye. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, but she had, in all honesty never had a boyfriend. And was never one to lie to hide anything about herself, nor did she really care that she had never had a boyfriend.

Sasuke did a double take. _Ok, that didn't go has planned._ Then he raised an eyebrow, not giving into defeat. "Oh, really?" he said, dripping with teasing. But sadly for him, Naruto caught this.

_Oh Ho! So you think that's how it's gonna happen, heh? That it's OK for a teacher to tease students? Well, guess what, Uchiha! Two can play __**this**__ game!!_ Naruto thought, getting really excited. Most people didn't try to get a reaction from her, and she was going to have fun with this guy.

"Nope! How about you, Uchiha? Ever have a partner?" she asked him, full of challenge.

Sasuke blinked. _What the?_ "yes." He begin cautiously. "Why?" he asked, not knowing were she was taking this.

"Ah. Well, how do we know your not just saying that to impress us, **little** boy?" she asked; now really enjoying this. The other students got really quiet. Naruto was having fun. She was in a challenge. She was in a word spar with a teacher.

Put simply, no one in their right, or even some wrong minds, would want to get her attention.

Sasuke put on a scowl. "Are you calling me a lair, Miss .Uzumaki?" he asked, getting a little ticked with this girl. She folded her arms crossed her chest. "Nope. I'm saying your credibility is questionable." She told him, getting into the fight.

Sasuke's eye brow rose again. "You know words like 'credibility'? I thought this was art, not L.A..." he said, really starting to not like this girl. _She's down right spoiled! Little brat!_ He thought, looking at the girl._ She's going to have to be knocked down a little._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It went on like that for a while. Naruto doing something to disrupt the class, Sasuke saying one thing and Naruto coming up with something wacky in response.

_What's with this brat? Her parents have got to be some idiots for letting her get this spoiled._ Sasuke thought, trying to figure out something to say to her. He unfortunately didn't know that Naruto was an orphan and not spoiled. She is just not very social, nor very obedient. She only listens to people she respects, and he's doing all the wrong things to gain her respect.

So after a bit of word sparing, Sasuke finally found out, while Naruto was staring out the window, the she had sling shot a pencil led at Kiba, along with the rubber band used. It was more shock then pain that caused him to yelp.

Everything was going a little more smoothly after he found out. He threatened to take Naruto in for detention, but she didn't seem to care. He had long since given up on making her do the work. It just seemed to distract the rest of the class.

_Oh, what a first day this is turning out to be._ He thought while massaging his temple. He could feel a migraine coming on, and after much thinking and rethinking it over, he decided to give in and take the meds the other teachers gave him. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't think of this as giving in, more like getting ready for the long hall.

But he really had no idea what went on in the teen's head.

Other then ways to make every ones life around her much more difficult, that is.

He sighed. She really did make things difficult. However, if she would save it for when they weren't in class, he might actually have a lot of fun word fighting with her. Key part of that is if they were **not** in class.

_Hmmmmm…_ now that he thought of it, he really hasn't looked at her beyond her eyes. He didn't want her to think that she was getting something out of being disruptive.

_Well, no harm in looking while she isn't._ He thought, seeing as she was looking out the window. So, taking opportunity, decided to take a good look at the girl who was making his head hurt.

When he actually took a good look at her, he resisted the urge to gape. Looking at her now, she looked like one really strange kid.

Starting with the weirdness was her face. Or rather the part that you couldn't see. She was wearing a black surgical mask that hid the bottom half of her face.

_Explains why her voice was muffled a bit._ He thought before taking in the rest of her.

The rest of her head wasn't too strange. He did notice that her left eyebrow had a faint scar on it, but it looked fine. Then her long blond hair had the top part in pig tails, while the rest of it was loose.

Her clothes were an orange tee shirt underneath a purple tank with a simple black skirt. Now, if that was it, he would have moved on, but what caught his attention were all the bandages. They were warped around everywhere. Around the entire left arm and three quarters of the right one. Around her legs too, just there was more of them showing, like the knees and some of the thigh, along with some of the calf showing on the right leg.

They looked like she dyed them black, so that they would fit in with her style, but they still looked strange. They disappeared into some black stomper boots she was wearing. Her hands had black gloves on, but one could tell that the bandages covered her hands to.

_Whoa1 I've heard of people having some strange styles, but that's just over kill._ He thought after seeing the rest of her. And of one thing he was sure of…

She was a strange one.

A very, very, very strange one.

_Oh boy._Sasuke thought._ Looks like I'm in for one very interesting time._ After thinking that he went back to work.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Things were getting a little boring for Naruto. She had aloud the guy a little peace seeing as it was his first day, but that had to come to an end now.

_Now lets see…_ she begin thinking. _… What to do to make this guys first day memorable?_

Then Naruto got an idea. Stuffing her giggles, she took out a toy wind up mouse that she had made. It looked very real, even its legs moved when it ran.

Winding the toy up, she placed it on the floor and then, sat back and waited. She had winded it up enough so that it would go for as long as 15 minutes. Plenty of time for someone to notice it.

Luckily for her, she knew that Hinata knew about her little mouse, seeing as she really didn't want her to get scared, then embarrassed that she had squealed on a toy.

However, Naruto didn't have to worry.

Nor was her wait very long.

"AAAHHHH!!! MOUSE! AAHH!" a girl screamed, giving every one in the room a heart attack.

_Heh heh! Oh, the sweet sound of victory!_ She thought while looking at the panicked girl. The other students were jumping up on tables, both girls and boys.

_Hmmm? Now what's Mr. I'm- so-good-looking-all-of-you-have-to -bow-at-my-feet doing?_ She thought as she looked over at the new teacher.

The said college student was currently trying to catch the also said mouse and also trying to figure out how it got in.

_In addition to being weak minded, their cheaper then heck on school maintenance._ He thought while chasing the mouse. _If something else go's wacky in this school, (not counting the blond brat) I'm getting this school closed down._

Finally, he caught the thing by the tail.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, holding the thing by the tail. That's when he noticed it.

What was that zizzing sound?

He looked at the mouse, and then stared at it for a bit.

On the bottom of the mouse was a wheel and a little wind up handle. He started to feel his eye brow twitch.

_It. was. A. toy?!_ He screamed in his head, trying to control his actions on the outside. Then looked at the class.

"Ok. Anyone want to take credit for this little guy?" he said, his voice deadly calm. No one bugged. It looked like the other students figured out that the mouse was fake, but they didn't want to tell the apparently really angry new teacher which two students was most likely to have put the mouse out.

And seeing as Kiba lacked realism in robots…

That only left a certain blond female that no one wanted to rat on. Not if it meant becoming her next target.

Then a loud female laugh was heard in the room. Sasuke looked to the right side of the class room, and found the laugh coming from the current bane of his existence.

"Naruto Uzumakiiiiiii….." he said, his voice growled with anger. The girl just went in to more giggles.

"Ah ha ha!! That was great! Ah hahahahaha!" she was still laughing.

That broke what ever patience he had left with the girl.

"UZUMAKI!!" he bellowed. Every ones heads snapped to his direction. "Principles office!! NOW!!" he shouted pointing at the door.

She rolled her eyes and narrowed them in a playful manner at him, but got out of her seat and started walking to the door.

Sasuke came up behind her. "I don't want you conveniently forgetting where you're heading, so I'll be coming with you." He said to her when she looked at him funny. He turned his head to the rest of the class.

"Everyone keeps working until I get back." He told them, making his voice a little calmer. He didn't like coming across as a strict teacher, but this girl needs to have a lesson about life. Namely, that it doesn't revolve around her.

Naruto turned her head to the class. "I shall return! So don't go away!" she told them cheerfully. Many slapped their heads or tried to stuff their giggles.

Sasuke on the other hand just stayed put and set his resolution even more to get this girl some manners.

And with that, they started walking towards the principles office.

Their thoughts?

_She's going to throw a tantrum._ Sasuke.

Naruto?

_He's gonna be in for such a shock when his little plan doesn't work, rich boy here might even throw a temper tantrum._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ok, what do you think? Good? Bad? Not what you where expecting? Let me know. It'll be a little longer till the next update, but it will come.

In the mean time you can help me with something. I can't decide between Shikamaru, Garra or Kakashi to put Sakura with. And so, I've decided to let **you (**points at readers)guys decide who to put her with.

By the way, one way or another, Garra will get in the story. I'm just wondering if you would want him to be in a romantic relationship or just brotherly/ sisterly. Just so you know, ok?

Also, which class do you want Garra to teach? prewarning: i'm home schooled. have been for a long time. so things might get strange.

So, vote on the one you want.

Well, bye for now.


	3. history Vs Violence

Hey there, chaos here. Seeing as you wanted a update, I worked though the night and finished this. (then waited till after a lot of seeping to update.)

wow! Lots of comments. Ok, here is the score on the question, 'who gets Sakura?'. Well, here are the results.

Shikamaru x Sakura- 3

Garra x Sakura- 1

Kakashi x Sakura- 1

So, needless to say, it looks like Shika's in the lead. Looks like it will be a natural genius with a worked for it genius. I'll start writing the next chapter, and it will be up soon. (My mother go's over them to correct anything the spell check missed. I'm very thankful for it.)

As for which class Garra is going to teach, here are the subjects.

Work shop- I think it might fit him nicely, seeing as he has that gord in the show and sand and wood are both earth, so it would work.

LA- I agree. For some reason or another, you can just see him teaching this. What would be really funny if he didn't really say anything other then 'hn'. Not much for the language there, Garra?

Cooking- this would be a fun thing to do. It go's against his character, and it would be a funny way for him to meet Naruto. (By the way, it's Naruto that he will have the brotherly / sisterly relationship with.) Maybe it could be like a calming thing for him?

Now that that's out of the way, I thank all those who commented. They would be:

Udhinasasa- good to know.

Phebepink- that's good. Yeah, Garra & Sakura would click. They both have tempers, after all. Lol!

Frank- thanks.

Donna- whew. That's good. Sorry I didn't write the whole name. My hands are starting to hurt.

Cluelessninja- HA! Good to know I make people laugh. And I still kept them in some character.

Willowwhite- thank yous. :)

IloveItachihessohot- heh heh! Good to know my story makes people chipper. _(Now has an evil smile on face.)_

Tsukie- yeah, in some cases they don't go together, but hey, not enough stories out there of the two.

Ws1140- don't worry. Funny things will happen in the office.

Thank you all and hope you enjoy the story. We'll have to wait and see which one Garra teaches. I promise I'll try and update as fast has possible.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Naruto. I would be living in Antarctica with the best care for my brother if I did.

Now, on with it!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Teachers War, part 2: History vs. violence

Tenten had been in class for a while. The other students had been leavening her alone, but she kept her guard up just in case.

She had over heard earlier that her history class teacher had been one of the ones to take a vacation.

_Well, hope he's having a good time, and he better hope for his sake that this new guy __learns the ways around here._ She thought, frowning. She knew why the teachers needed a break, but it was still a pain to train a new teacher, and she could only hope he wasn't a stubborn idiot.

She cracked her knuckles at that thought, and some students backed away from her. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Theses guys were scared stiff of her.

_Ah, this new teach should be no problem._ She thought, smirking. Then her mind went to another subject.

_Hmmm… I wonder what Naruto and Sakura are doing?_ She wondered having an idea on what Naruto was doing.

_Giggle. Probably tormenting some new teacher._ She thought while smiling. Naruto could be sometimes so predicable.

Just then everyone started getting to their seats. Tenten assumed that someone heard the teachers coming. Tenten took her feet up off their resting place on her desk.

_Alright, new guy. Let's see what you got!_ She thought, just has the door was being opened.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Neji was having a heck of a time trying to keep himself from shouting at the poor man in front of him. But you couldn't really blame him. I mean, he IS making a big deal of nothing. Right?

"Oh, and if you need medical assistance just shout at the top of your lugs. Oh, and another thing…" he went on like that for a while. Neji was getting to the end of his rope and desperately trying to block him out.

_For crying out loud! They're teens! High school students! Driven by emotions! They're not wild animals waiting to eat my flesh._ Although thinking back he would probably think something along those lines when he was a student.

_Well, not literally, anyway._ He thought, correcting himself.

Then the other teacher stopped in front of a door, and was looking at it with what Neji could only describe as a cornered animal.

"Well. Is this the history class I'm teaching?" he asked, getting really annoyed with this man.

The other teacher turned to him, a little paler, eyes a little wider, and fingers twitching.

"Y-yes. This is history room 128." He said, looking more and more frightened with every word. Neji took a calming breath.

"Please stop worrying for me. I can handle much worse then a class room full of teenagers." He told him, in his 'listen to me' voice. The teacher just slumped his shoulders.

"A-al-alright." He said, now grabbing the door handle, pushing the door open and entering with Neji following. The other teacher sighed.

_So young. So sure of himself. _he sighed.

_With any luck he'll have some self controlling training._ Looking around the room, he saw the thing he was getting afraid of. _Other wise, he might by the next one to walk out on the job. _He thought, looking straight at Tenten.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tenten was keeping her eyes on the older of the two men who came in. She only snapped out of it when the older one started speaking.

"Alright, class. This will be your new history teacher, Mr. Hyuuga." He told them, keeping a lot of his fear out of his voice.

Everyone eyes went to the handsome young man behind him, and Tenten had to stop herself from blushing and grabbing that long hair.

_Well well well, what do we have here?_ She thought as she looked at the new teacher.

He had beautiful pearl eyes, for a minute, Tenten thought he was blind. His long chestnut hair was tied loosely at the end. He was slender, and fair, but Tenten could spot a fighter a mile away, even with his feminine looks. Also, he was one of the few people she would run into that ware a good bit taller then herself. He was wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt with black pants.

Tenten got a look on her face. _Oh great. That's just great. This guys gonna be one heck of a stuck up._ She thought while glaring at him. One thing to know about Tenten, she HATES stuck up people. And again, this only gets worse if it's a man.

_Looks like someone's gonna get a bruise'n._ She thought while flexing her hand. _Hopefully someones gonna be stupid this class and I get a punching bag. Other wise, I might have to leave the class again._ She also has a rule: never attack a teacher. It looks stupid and is the worst kind of display of no self control. So far she hasn't met a teacher that she even felt like hurting, but this guy might be the first.

_Hyuuga, you better be at least a little like your cousin. Other wise this will be a very difficult class for the both of us._ She thought, keeping her glare on the college student.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Neji looked on as the teacher settled the class down. After he was done, he excused himself from the room.

But not before looking very worried in Neji direction.

_What is wrong with this school's teachers? They act like the students are maniacs._ He thought, before sighing and turning his attention to the class.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get started on the battle of the red rose house." He told them, turning his back to write on the chalk board. (Don't ask. I couldn't think of anything else.)

He went on to teach, getting the occasional feeling of someone watching him, but he brushed it off. The girls probably were. He never would get why high school girls got crushes on their teachers. It would never happen.

_Then again, they are driven by 99.98 hormones, and 0.02 common sense._ He thought, frowning.

_Sigh. This will be a long tiring time. Oh well, at least its history. _He told him self, putting his working face back on.

_Well, back to teaching empty heads._ He thought, turning around and talking to the class again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tenten was tapping her fingers like mad. So far he had displayed all the traits of a stuck up rich prick. If this went on for all the classes, she might have to start skipping. The problem with that was, she liked history.

_Ugh! They'll let anyone teach these days!_ She thought with annoyance. She had been unknowingly glaring at the new history teacher since he entered the room. It didn't look like he noticed anything either.

She had been also occasionally cracking her knuckles. The kids around her had been leaning away from her to a point where they were almost falling off their seats, in an attempt to get away from the ticked off weapons mistress.

_Maybe he'll decide that this is a waste of his precious time, and go do something he enjoys. Like getting an $800 manicure._ She thought, trying to calm herself down with the hope that he would leave.

_Yeah, leave before he drives me to hurt something._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Neji was going though some papers while the class was writing down the notes for the session. But every once in a while he would have to glance up at the class to find out whom was looking at him. It was getting irritating, and distracting.

_Don't teenage girls have something better to do with their time then looking at the new teacher?_ He thought, looking at the class again.

"Sigh." As much as he liked the quiet, it was disappointing to see that this was like your average class after all.

_After wanting to see what that man's problem was, it looks like he was just afraid of teenagers._ He thought, getting ticked at the man. _Sigh. If he was so afraid of them, he shouldn't have gotten a job teaching at a high school._ He thought with disgust.

Little did he know, he should have been grateful for the peace while it lasted.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A boy next to Tenten had been copying another girl's notes for a while now. Tenten was waiting for her _cough,_ arrogant, _cough_, teacher to notice, but it looks like he is too preoccupied with his papers, so she would have to find some other way to get his attention.

Thinking about some way to get the teacher's attention, she started to drift back to all the things Naruto had shown her to do. Having a friend who knows how to make traps was very useful, at least in Tenten's opinion.

_Hmmmm... Hey! What about that mini fire cracker that she gave me!_ Tenten thought back to the little toy Naruto had made. She liked to make random things for her and Sakura, but while Sakura tries to stay away from most of them, Tenten finds them very handy in a pinch, and keeps a few on her at all times.

Making her movements as unnoticeable has possible; she got the cracker from her pocket. Now she just had to light the fuse, without drawing attention to herself.

Luckily for her, Naruto thinks about things like this, and made a fuse that would light with just a small amount of friction. Taking off the tape that was around the top of the fuse to keep it from going off in someone's pocket, she rubbed it on the bottom of her desk, and then threw it behind her.

No wait is long if you use anything made by Naruto Uzumaki.

Within seconds of her throwing it, it went off with a lot of loud bangs, and some little fire works.

Everyone's head snapped to the direction, including the new teachers. He got up and started over to the cracker.

Tenten had to bite her lip to keep from smiling, or laughing.

_I'm going to have to thank Naruto for this, not to mention get her to make more._ She thought, holding back giggles.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Neji was investigating the sudden noise that interrupted his class. When he got there he picked up the remains of what looked like a small fire cracker.

_A fire cracker? Looks like I have a trouble maker in the class._ He thought, looking the charred remains over. Then he got up to address the class.

"Alright! Now who threw this?" he asked them, in a commanding voice. At first they all appeared to be thinking of who could've done a cracker that small, then their eyes began widening one by one and they started going back to what they were doing.

Sadly for them, Neji caught all of this.

He gave them all a commanding look. "If you have any idea who could've done this, you should speak up." he told them. Everyone stayed quiet. Then he got an idea. Smirking he said. "Other wise, we will all be having a pop quiz tomorrow!" he told them. Some stiffened, others looked like they might say something, but they still stayed silent.

Neji sighed. "Very well, I hope you all study hard to night." He told them, making sure to sound disappointed in them.

They all knew who probably did that. There was only one girl who could make fire crackers that loud that small.

And her best friend was not far from where it went off.

And they would sooner eat raw meat then tell on Tenten.

Walking back to his desk, he saw to his right, a boy writing fast notes. He looked up at Neji, a moment of panic he kept his face calm. "Yes, sir?" he asked, in an all too innocent voice.

Neji caught that, but let in slide. "Nothing, good job." He told him. Boys will be boys after all.

So with that, he went back to his desk.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tenten was furious. Not only had he not noticed that the boy was copying, he praised him.

_OK. I tried Naruto's way. I guess it's MY way time._ She thought, getting a big smirk. She looked at what she had around her.

_Let's see…_ her eyes fell on her book first. Then she got a big smile.

_Oh, yeah! _She thought, her smile growing. Luckily for her, it looked like the new teacher had dropped his guard and went back to his papers.

Looking over, it looked like the idiot who thought he could copy while in Tenten presence, was back to doing just that.

Her hands grabbed the book._ Boy, you should have thought about this before you tried it!_ She thought, as she was raising her arm back.

Then, without warning to anyone else she hurled it at the boys head.

"Damnit! Would you stop COPYING ALREADY?!!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Neji's head snapped up at the shouting. A girl was standing over a boy with her arm out stretched and a book flying across the room. The said boy was also grabbing his head in pain.

"owowowowowwo!" the boy cried. The girl just looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"ALRIGHT!! WHATS Going on here?!" he shouted at them, getting up from his desk and coming over to them. The girl turned her head to him.

"He was copying notes off of her!" she told him, pointing to a girl beside the boy. (I don't know who this boy is, so I'm not going to bother giving them names.)

Neji picked up the girls paper and then the boys. They were identical. The kid didn't even bother to change the sentence structure or anything.

Neji looked at the boy in a disapproving manner. The boy just looked in pain from the book.

"Alright you, that'll be detention." He told him, giving the girl back her paper. The boy looked very annoyed with that, and was about to argue, but Neji threw him a look that shut him up instantly.

Then he looked at the girl who threw the book. She was standing over the boy with her arms crossed. The boy got up still rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh, suck it up, boy! I didn't hit you that hard!" she told him, getting a light smirk on her face. The boy just cowered away from her.

That's when Neji turned his full attention to her.

"You'll be joining him, Miss. Miyagi." He told her, watching her face snap to him.

"What?! Hello, new Teach, you missed him copying even when standing right over him. Not my fault I just dealt with it." she told him, looking very angry.

Now, Neji did admit he probably should have caught him, but her method was harsh at best.

"Perhaps, but was throwing a 10 pound book at him necessary? You could have just told me." He told her, keeping his voice calm.

Tenten started gripping the side of her desk, to keep from punching him. She was getting really angry. Anyone could see that.

The other students started to lean back and away from the girl. She was getting madder then she had been in a while and no one wanted to call her focus to them.

Neji noticed everyone's movements and sighed inwardly.

_Looks like I've met one of the bullies of the school._ He glumly thought. With that, he decided to actually look at the girl who had every one scared. Seeing as he had a 0 tolerance for that kind of thing.

Her face was fairly pretty. She didn't wear make-up and anything too famine. Her ears were both pierced and simple. Looking at the rest of her he saw that she was wearing a red Chinese style, loose sleeves top that was long enough to be a dress. On her arms were fish net sleeves. She wore loose black pants and black gloves. Though them he could see some bruises on her knuckles. Some old and some fresh.

Now taking a good look at her arms, he could see that she was very, very strong.

All in all, she was a fighter. No question about it.

_That explains a few things. _He thought, getting very ticked now. He did not like fighters turning into bullies. Little did he know, she was just strict towards people who cheated they're way though life. That and she loves a good, clean fight.

So, they got locked in a glaring contest, neither backing down. He had now figured out who had thrown that fire cracker. She had wanted him to see the boy copying, and he hadn't, so she took matters into her own hands. It was the method used that had Neji ticked, not to mention the fire cracker that disturbed that students who were working.

Finally, Neji had had enough. He closed his eyes, making Tenten think for a second that she had won. Then he started to walk towards the door.

"Miyagi, principles office, NOW." He ordered her, making his tone very clear. She got madder at that, but said nothing.

As she walked to the door, she noticed him following her. She turned around to yell at him, but he beat her to the punch.

"I want you to get there, and not get lost." He told her, looking at her like she was a criminal. She gave him a death glare and walked rushing ahead of him. He caught her half way down the hall and held on to her arm.

"Shouldn't run in the halls." he said as she tried to get her arm out of his grip. Sadly, it looked like he was also one of the few people who were stronger then her.

Tenten was ready to hurt this guy badly.

_She needs a lesson to learn._

_He's gonna hit the roof when I get out of this! Rich prick!!_ _Hope you don't have a problem with your blood pressure, jerk!!_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well? What do you think? Sorry if it gets a little running towards the end. That's kind of what happens if you push your self to write till the whole things finished.

Anyway, seeing has it's still night time, I'm off to go waste time. And try to start and finish the next chapter tonight.

Bye bye! Hope you have a good time. :)


	4. Science Vs Genius

Hi hi. Chaos talking.

Ok, sorry this took a little longer then expected, I had a bit of writers block on it.

But here it is! The ShikaXSakura chapter.

Anyways, here are all the people who commented:

Cluelessninja: your just going to have to wait and see.

RyuMiko: heh heh. Thanks. Go ahead. The place needs more female Naruto stories.

PhebePINK: oh, funnies happen when Garra shows up. and you have to wait, just like Ninja up there.--

Willowwhite: good. i was a little worried that I made her a little too violent. 

ILoveItachihessohot: yeah, she can be smart when she wants to be. But I think that the real Naruto could be too.

Ws1140: _grins._ Yeah, that will be an… interesting scene. _Evil laughing._

Black moons: thank you. ;)

Ddd: good. I like making people laugh.

FirieGurl: they are… slight trouble makers. Naruto more so then anyone. The other two just are on accident.

Haza: did I get that right? Hope you like this one.

Udhinasasa: I have no idea. The name just poped into my head.

Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter. I haven't read that many Shika/Saku pairings, so I hope their all right.

Alright! First, warnings!

Warning: I was feeling a little loopy during the second half, so it ended up a little strange.

Next, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do… … … NOT! Own Naruto.

OK, now that that's all done, on with the program.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Teacher's war, part 3: science vs. genius

Sakura was sitting at her desk as the other students were starting to come in.

_Sigh. A new teacher. _She thought sadly. She was missing the old one. He had nearly let HER run the class.

_Oh well, it should be nice to meet someone else._ She thought, brightening up her mood a little. Then looked at the window.

_Uh oh. Looks like it'll be pretty cold today. Hope Naruto and Tenten remembered to take their coats this morning._ She thought, already dredging the answer. Naruto never remembered to even pay attention to the weather let alone prepare for it, and Tenten just saw it as a way to push herself.

_I hope they don't think I'm going to take care of Naruto if she gets sick again._ She already knew that she would if she did. Tenten had her mother, but Naruto had no one. It would bug Sakura's conscience till she went over and took care of her old friend.

Besides, it was a good reason to get out of the house and away from her mother.

"Sigh." Turning her attention out of her mind and back to the class. It was almost time for the class to start, so everyone was getting back to their seats, even if they were still talking.

_Well, almost time to meet the teacher._ She thought, trying to look as pleasant as possible. _First impressions are important, after all._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Shikamaru was currently walking behind another teacher that worked at Five Leaf High. While the other teacher was saying something or another, Shikamaru was preoccupying himself with much more important matters.

Or in his opinion, was looking at everything around him lazily and not listening to some old guy's mindless chatter.

"Ah yes, if anything happens, don't hesitate to shout." He told Shika, unaware that he was paying absolutely no attention to the man.

Finally after some walking, they arrived at the science room.

"Mr. Nara?"

That shook Shikamaru out of his daze.

"Are we there?" he asked, looking at the older man. The other teacher got a _veeerry_ cheesy fake smile on his face.

"Why, yes! This is science class 318!" he told him, turning around to open the door. Shikamaru nodded his head.

_Weird teachers, here. How troublesome. _He thought with a sigh. The other teacher was opening the door.

_Yes, call at the top of your lugs. So the rest of us can get out of here._ The other man thought, as he walked though the door.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura look to the door when it started opening. One of the teachers came out of it, calling the rest of the class's attention to the head of the room.

"Very well, students! Today you'll be meeting you new teacher for the rest of the semester. Come in, Mr. Nara." He said, looking at the door. The rest of the class turned their attention to the door.

And in walked a very good looking young man.

Most of the female students blushed when they saw him. Sakura, however, just looked intrigued.

He was fairly tall, but Tenten could probably look him in the eye. He had light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail high on his head. He had his left ear priced, with a small silver sleeper. He had a light tan and noticeable build. He was wearing a plain plaid button up shirt and jeans.

Sadly for him, she also saw his light brown eyes looking rather lazy at them, like he would much rather be sleeping then here.

She felt her eye brow twitch. _Looks like someone shouldn't have volunteered to be here!_ She thought, getting a little cross. She knew all about the college student transfer, and she knew it was strictly voluntary. He was acting like he was forced to be here.

_Oh well. Might as well make the best of this._ She thought, putting her best 'good little girl' face on.

No sense in judging so soon, right?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shikamaru looked at the class. They all looked like your average high school kids, eager and ready to learn.

Not.

They all looked like they would rather be at home in their beds then here. He could sympathize. He just wanted to watch the clouds outside.

The other teacher left him alone with a cheerful good bye and one very strange skip in his step.

_Oook. That was troublesome. _He thought as he looked at the door where the teacher left.

Then he sighed. _Well, might as well start teaching them something._ He thought, looking back at the class. And saw what he expected.

Most of the girls blushing, while most of the boys were falling asleep.

_Heh. Let's hope those boys are like me._ He already knew the answer to that. He fell asleep lots, too. Different was, he had an IQ of 200. Needless to say, he doubted any of them could pull off sleeping in class and not worry about passing..

_Well, time to get to work._

"Ok, everyone, today we will …."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

So far the class had been fine, apart from every time Shika would ask a question, Sakrua Haruno would answer them all. They were all correct, so it wasn't like she was wasting time, but it was still starting to annoy him.

_Huh. Looks like there's another genius here. Only this one hasn't grown out of the 'answer every question' stage. How troublesome. _He thought, knowing he used to be like that. Difference was, he threw that out the window when he was still in the 3rd grade.

Right now every one was finishing their experiments. Sakura had finished hers a while ago. She sitting at her desk with her hands clasped on the top, looking around.

He sighed. But what was strange was, normally when people answer all the questions, the other students got mad at them, but it looked like the others didn't even bother to try and answer the problem.

_Hmmmm. Looks like I'm going to have to do an experiment of my own._ He thought, thinking of a way to test his theory.

_How troublesome._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Everyone was almost finished their experiments, while Sakura sat back and waited. She had studied the new teacher enough.

From what she could tell, he was a lazy man who wanted to watch the clouds go by.

_Of course, he also has a lot of smarts. Other wise, I don't think he would pick science to teach. _She thought, looking out the window. She could see why he liked to watch the clouds. She did herself. But not when it was work time.

_Sigh. Well, he should be a good guy. Right?_ She thought, turning her attention back to the class. Everyone had just finished their assignment, and were now showing the teacher. That's when she noticed it.

He was looking like he had a plan. One that the student body was not going to like.

And something told Sakura, that while she was different from the rest of them, neither would she.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ok, everyone. Seeing as today is my first day, we will be doing a pop quiz." Shikamaru told them. Has expected, a good lot of them groaned. But the Haruno girl just looked ready for it.

He smirked. _Well, let's see if you're ready for this._ "However, there will be one twist to this. There has to be more then one hand up. Not enough hands, and tomorrow, it'll be a test that will be about, hmmm, let's say 20 of your grade."

Jaws started to drop after that. Even Haruno looked a little struck. But they all recovered after a bit.

"Uh, isn't this, like, your first day? Can you even do stuff like this?" a girl, Ino, asked. (Sorry, but it had to be some one.)

Shika smirked. "As a matter of, like, fact, I, like, can." He told her, feeling very evil right now. (Again, sorry. He's having a moment.) Ino just pouted.

_Well, this should be interesting._ He thought, looking at them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura couldn't believe it.

_What is he thinking?!_ Doing something like this on the first day, he was defiantly up to something.

_Oh, why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well?_ She thought, a feeling of dread beginning.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well, so far, his plan had sorta kinda worked. There were more hands up, but Haruno still answered every question.

_Ok. Time to mix this up._ He thought, getting a little annoyed at the girl.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what blah blah, means?" (Ok. reeeealy sorry for this one. couldn't think of anything to ask.)

As expected, Haruno was waving her hand with the answer, but he wasn't about to go to her.

"Yes? You, in the back!" he said, pointing at the kid in the back with his arm up. The boy got a panicked look on his face.

"Uh, err, I…don't know?" he told Shika. That was pretty much the same answer he got for every other student.

Finally, after running though all the other kids who had their hands up, it left only Sakura.

"Sigh. Ok. Anyone else? Anyone?" he asked them, really not wanting to pick Sakura.

But, after a few moments, and some of the students looking in Sakura's direction, he gave in.

"Sigh. Miss. Haruno?" he called. She put her hand down, smiling.

"Blah is the consistency of the blah." She told him confidently. He just sighed.

"Good, miss. Haruno." He said, not sounding all to pleased.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Uh oh. So that's his game, huh?_ Sakura thought, looking at her new teacher. She had now figured out that he really didn't like her answering all the questions asked.

_Sigh. Why, of all the substitute teachers for Mr. Bloodbank, did I have to get a stubborn teacher?_ She thought, thinking of her old teacher. At first he was a real Meany, but after a little talk with inner Sakura, he was a nice old softy.

"Sigh." She had her head propped up in her hands. Looks like this one needs to learn that she is a genius. Let her answer all the questions and not worry about looking for students who know the answer.

Besides, with her he wouldn't have to repeat anything he said.

_Oh well. Might as well start running the class._ She thought, starting to feel the "inner her" bubbling up.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After that, the class just went to Tim buck two. (Again, looks like you're stuck.) Sakura would have interrupted him to say the rest of the problem, or would correct him if he wrote something on the board that "wasn't how Mr. Bloodbank explained it".

_Ugh!_ _I can see it now. She'll be doing this every. Single. Class. And I'll be hauled out in a straight jacket._ He thought, writing out something else on the board.

He was ready to send her to the principles office. If only to make sure that this doesn't happen again.

_Hey! That's not a bad idea._ He thought, a light bulb going off on top of his head.

_Yeah, that's what I'll do. Threaten to send her to the principles office, and make sure that it isn't an empty threat._ He thought, getting a bit of an urge to rub his hands together. Like some kind of evil villain.

_OK! Time to lay off Garra's crazy tea._ He thought, shaking his head.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura caught that light going off. _Uuuuh oohh. What's he planning this time?_ She thought, growing worried.

_Oh, why can't he just be one of those teachers that just ignores, rather then makes things difficult?_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Alright, everyone, who can tell me what you get when you mix blah with blah?" Shikamaru asked, looking over the class.

Right on que, Haruno raised her hand.

He looked around the rest of the class, trying to ignore her.

Then, her patience's broke.

"You get nitroglycerin." She said, not waiting for him to give in and ask her. She had given that up a long while ago.

He turned to her direction. "Miss. Haruno. How about giving the rest of the class a chance?" he begins, looking directly at her. Then got a smirk on his face. "Or it'll be principles office for you."

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "b-but you c-cannn't…" she trailed off, in shock. Shikamaru nearly laughed at this.

"You heard me, and to answer your question, yes, I can." He told her, making her go a little paler. Then she just crossed her arms and pouted.

He sighed. He really didn't want to treat her like that, but he had to give the other students s chance. Something the old teacher obviously hadn't done.

While getting back to teaching, he realized that if it wornt for the fact that he was teacher and she was student, he would probably be able to be good friends with her. He had caught her more then once looking out the window, and he had some experience with being a young genius in high school.

Now that the other students were currently writing notes, or sleeping, he decided to get a better look at the young girl.

When he actually looked, the first thing he saw was her bright pink hair.

_Well, so much for being a little on the smart girl side._ He thought, taking in the rest of her.

The rest of her actually fit in with what Shika thought she would look like. Though her face didn't have any make up, she was quite beautiful without it. She was dressed in a button up white blouse, with a black knitted vest over it, and a knee length dark blue skirt, with white socks and black loafers. No jewelry or anything fancy.

_Huh! Wonder why she would dye her hair pink?_ He thought, scratching his head. Then he shrugged.

_Oh well. To troublesome to figure out._ He told himself, even though it would bug him for a while.

_Get back to being the teacher, Nara._ He told himself firmly, when the students finished their works.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Gah! The principles office?! _Sakura thought angrily. She had finished her work a while before the others, same as usual. Right now she was currently thinking of her new science teacher. Or rather, wielding all the thunder of the world to come crashing down on him.

Sadly, for some reason or another, it wasn't working.

_Huh? I wonder why?_ She thought.

Then she looked at the teacher, still charred free.

Then got a dead look on her face.

_No substitute is going to tell me whether I may answer the questions or not!!_ She thought, getting an eeevviill look on her face.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was getting close to the bell.

Now it was Shikamaru's last set of questions for the class. So far Sakura hasn't managed to raise her hand, but who knows how long that will last.

"Ok, now tell me what blah mixed in with blah will evaporate into?" he asked, now dropping his guard.

But, now the whole class looked like they didn't know the answer. Just has he was about to call some random person in the room, Sakura couldn't resist and raised her hand.

Shika ignored it, and started asking random students.

It took till about half the class for Sakura to snap.

"It turns into blah." She said, before she could even stop herself. Shikamaru looked at her curiously.

"Miss. Haruno, didn't I tell you not to answer any more questions?" he asked, looking a little disapproving.

Sakura's eye brow twitched.

_Yeah, but you weren't serious when you said you would send me to the principles office._ She thought, looking him in the eyes. Then she got worried. _Right?_

He sighed. "Well, I gave you a warning." He said, starting for the door. The whole class looked at him funny.

"Come on, Miss Haruno. Principles office for you." He told her. The whole class's jaws dropped in record time. THE Sakura Haruno is going to the principles office!

The thought on everyone's minds?

_Does this guy have a death wish?!?_

As for Sakura, inner her vowed revenge, while the average her just calmly got out of her seat, or got very worried.

After leaving the class, they both started walking slowly down the hall. One because Shikamaru is lazy and just walks slow, and two because Sakura thinks while she walks.

_I really didn't want to do that, but she has to learn to give others a chance, even if they aren't as smart as she is._ Shika thought, walking down the hall. What he didn't know, was that Sakura was just always told to do that by the students and teachers alike. Otherwise she would let other kids answer; she hated talking while everyone was listening.

_Oh, I hope Naruto or Tenten got into some kind of trouble. I don't think I want to stay in the office alone to deal with Mr. Nara after I get out of his little threat. _Sakura thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well, what do you think? Sorry about all the blahs. Couldn't think of anything scientific to say.

Sakura get's a little loopy towards to end, then snaps back to being shy smart girl. Reason for that is when, for this story's case, inner Sakura starts to come out, she starts to go more and more loony. So sometimes people can prevent it. or not.

Well, I'm off to get more sleep and get started on the next chapter. Hopefully this one won't take as long.

Bye bye.


	5. pirncipal dealing methods

Hi there. I got the next chapter. Now you get to find out why the girls aren't afraid of the principal.

First, to all those who commented, thank you and here.

Ddd- yeah, now here's what happens.

Haza- yeah, but thing might go a little slower now. Good to here that you like the story so far.

ILoveItachihessohot- no, I don't think you can, but who knows. Anyway, Shikas just a little strict at that.

Black Moon's Shadow- thanks.

Hime- thank you:)

Narue- thank ya!

Cluelessninja- hey again. Yeah, now you see. Sorry for not finishing sooner.

phebePINK- heh heh. Nice to know.

willowwhite- yeah, but Shika wants the other students to answer too, and he doesn't so the favorite thing.

Aaidurii- yay!

KitsuneyJenfner- will try to.

thank you all for commenting.

Diclamer: I don't own Naruto. Warning: don't try this on your own principal. chances are it won't work.

Now you get to find out what happens when you send wacky girls with still new, in college teachers, to a crazy principal.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Teacher's war: of strange principles and tricky girls

Naruto had been waiting in the office for a while. She and Sasuke hadn't even tried to talk.

But that was about to change big time.

Because after a bit she heard both doors opening.

She looked over and…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tenten and Neji had finally reached the office.

_Great! Now, let go of my arm!! _She thought, glaring at the history teacher, while starting to tug on her arm hard.

Well, harder then she has been. Her arm was going to hurt tomorrow.

Neji just looked at her and released it. Tenten grabbed her arm instantly out of his reach.

"Thanks. Now get lost!" she told him. He looked unamused.

"Tich!" she said, grabbing the door and opening it.

The door opens to the right, so that's the first place her eyes landed.

And she saw someone else coming in.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura and Shika got to the office.

She looked a little nervous. He just looked board.

"Well, do you want me to open it, or do you want to?" he asked when they were in front if the door.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Shika sighed. Then grabbed the door himself, moving aside to motion Sakura to go in first.

After Sakura tapped the toes of her feet nervously, she walked in, taking a few deep breaths.

This door opens to the left, so she saw the other door first.

And what she saw was…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Sakura?!" Tenten asked/shouted.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"Brethren!!" Naruto shouted, with a huge smile on her face. Then, jumping off her seat, she went over to jump hug her two friends.

The boys just looked confused.

"Hey Naruto." Tenten. "Hi Naruto." Sakura.

Naruto got a pouty look on her face. "Heeey! How come you two are surprised to see each other in here, but you aren't shocked that _**I'm**_ here?!" she asked, looking very upset.

The other two just looked at one another.

Then said in union "you. Plus new teachers." They told her, both like it was obvious.

Naruto's mood changed in an instant.

"Well, whatever! I suppose I **do** have some kind of rep." she said, with a big fox grin on her face, or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. The mask makes it a little hard to tell. The other two sweat dropped.

The teachers on the other hand, dragged their respected students to the waiting chairs, after informing the secretary that that they needed to see the principal. All of them thinking the same thing.

_Uh oh. Friends._

After the girls were sitting down, they got back to conversation.

"So, why are you guys here?" Tenten asked, now that Neji was ignoring her.

Naruto piped up.

"Oh, put that fake mouse in art class." She said, causing the other two teachers to look at Sasuke.

"Did she really, Sasuke?" Shika asked, not believing it. Most of the time if someone pulled a prank on Sasuke, it wasn't a girl. And he couldn't think of a time when the other kids weren't scared of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head yes, casting a death glare in Naruto's direction. Which she ignored completely.

"I apparently disrupted the class with answering all the questions." Sakura informed Tenten. They weren't paying any attention to the teachers, so they didn't notice them talking.

Both Tenten and Naruto got stunned looks on their faces.

"HUH?!" they asked, going chibi.

The teachers looked at Shikamaru in understanding. They knew his reason for it. He often cracked down a little harder on geniuses like himself then everyone else.

After shaking off her shock, Naruto turned her attention to Tenten.

"Aaaannd you?" she asked Tenten, already having an idea on what the answer was.

"Threw a book at a boy in class who was copying." She told them, both nodding. They knew her reasons for it, and it didn't bother them.

Shika and Sasuke gave each other looks that said "What? And she lived?" then looked at Neji, both wearing an expression of disbelief.

Neji's eye brow twitched, and the other two backed off, knowing he was not liking this girl one bit.

"Man, sorry." Shika told him, looking very apologetic. Even Sasuke showed a bit of sympathy.

Little to their knowdlge, Naruto had caught all that, and Tenten had been somewhat aware that the three men were talking. Sakura as well was watching them out of the corner of her eye.

But they were still shocked, when it finally clicked in their heads. All three heads popped up.

"Whoa, stop!" Tenten shouted at them. "Be kind, rewind." Sakura stated. "You guys are friends?!" Naruto asked, one eye brow raised. All with surprised looks on their faces.

The boys just looked at them for a second, stunned that they could talk in union like that, then decided to answer their question.

"Yeah, since 1st grade." Shika told them, the other two nodding in agreement.

The girls looked at one another.

_Well, didn't see that coming. _They all thought.

The boys ignored them, in favor of thinking they were all nuts.

Then the secretary looked up.

"All of you can go in now." She told them. They all got up and walked to the door. The secretary watched their backs.

"Sigh. They always crack down on those girls in the beginning. They always have to learn." She said, sadly.

"Well, let's hope that those boys aren't the next to go."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They all walked in, seeing a blond woman sitting at her desk.

Or sleeping at her desk.

They boys blinked at that, Then Neji and Sasuke got disapproving looks on their faces.

Shika noticed these, and looked at the name plate at the front of the desk.

_Principal Tsunade_

_Oh joy. Looks like we got the right one after all._ He thought, shaking his head.

But the girls where completely used to this.

"Hey! Old hag!! Wakey wakey!!" Naruto shouted in the woman's ear.

The woman's head flung up and she had, in her sleep, gotten some of the ink from papers on her face.

"Eh? Wha? Whas gonnin on?" she asked, still a little sleepy. The boys and Sakura sweat dropped, while Tenten slapped her head, and Naruto, well, she was too used to this to react.

"Hi, Tsunade! Welcome to the world of the sober!" Naruto told her cheerfully.

"Heh? What're you doing here, brat?" Tsunade asked, looking the younger blond girl in the eye.

Sasuke smiled. _Well, nice to see someone else thinks she's a brat._

"She's here for putting a fake mouse in class." He told her, holding up the mouse as evident.

The busty blond slapped her head. But what came out next wasn't what Sasuke was expecting.

"Ugh! It's not even noon, Naruto. Couldn't you have waited till **then** to get on the new teachers backs? And a fake mouse? Come on! You could've interrupted my sleep for something a little more creative then that." She said, looking very annoyed. Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

Then the women turned her attention to the Tenten. "And you? You couldn't keep from hitting someone till after noon either?" she asked, looking Tenten in the eye.

"She's here because she threw a book at a classmate." Neji told her, not likening this. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade threw her hand up to his mouth, and then looked at Tenten.

"Well, what was he doing?" she asked, knowing Tenten's habits. Tenten crossed her arms.

"He was copying off of a girl in class. I tried to get _**this**_ guy," she said, pointing to Neji behind her. "…to notice, but he didn't. So I handled it." she said, recrossing her arms.

Then Tsunade attention went to Sakura. "And you, of all people, Sakura? Why are you here?" she asked, not believing it.

Sakura shifted in her seat at the front of the desk. Then looked up.

"Well, apparently I answered all the questions asked and didn't let the other students get a chance." She said, looking shy, and nervous. Tsunade nodded, looking at the science teacher.

"Education is meant for everyone, Miss. Tsunade." Shikamaru told her. The principle sat straight up.

"Alright. 1) Just call me Tsunade, Miss sounds old. And 2) I see where you're all coming from." She told them, then turning to the girls.

"Alright ladies. I am very disappointed in this." She told them, giving them a look to make them feel guilty.

But before she could say what their punishments were, Naruto suddenly jumped up from her seat and onto the edge of the desk.

"Now now, Tsunade, no need to be hasty. I'm sure we can come to some sort of, _arrangement._" She said, finishing with a quirk of her eye brows.

Sasuke and the others were about to snort at her behavior, but then the other two got a dark aurora around them, not to mention Tenten got a smirk on her face.

Tsunade leaned forwarded, a serious face on.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously. Never can be too careful with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, I was thinking. It would be a shame if I talked to local liquor stores, and got you cut off." Naruto said voice full of mischief. Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, glaring at the girl. Said girl just smirked.

"Would, could, and can, as you know." She told her, not backing down. Tsunade glared at the young girl, then raised an eye brow.

"And what happens if I, oh, say, this is all being a little over strict?" she asked her, the teachers looking very confused.

_Is she trying to humor them?_ Sasuke thought, the others thinking along the same lines.

Then, all of a sudden, Naruto pulled out a 1 gallon bottle, out of now where.

"You could get this!" she told the woman, swinging to bottle slightly. "One gallons worth of peach sake! Veeeeerry rare. Not to mention your favorite." She said, with a mischievous smirk on. The blond women begin staring intently at the bottle.

Then Tenten got up and reached into a pocket in her pants and somehow brought out a liquor bottle.

"AND wine summers sake. Cost a bundle." She told the teacher, with the same cunning look as Naruto.

The blond women looked at the bottles slowly, looking from one to the other.

Then Sakura reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tiny bottle.

"As well has some x-flavoring. Very hard to get. Not even available in the country." She told the older women, with an innocent smile on her face.

The teachers all got shocked looks on their faces. Then had to fight the urge to laugh.

_They're trying to bribe the principle?! _The all thought._ How old is that?_ They thought with laughter. This was just too funny. Luckily they all managed to keep their laughter in check.

Tsunade was looking at all the girls, her mouth watering. Tenten noticed this, and Naruto chose now to speak.

"And really, these weren't very big offences." She said, her smile holding. Tsunade tilted her head to the side, appearing to be thinking.

The boys were wondering what the girls would do when the principle threw them in detention.

But they weren't expecting what was said next.

"Alright!" Tsunade said, taking all the bottles.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Somewhere on the other side of earth…

Some kids were playing nicely. Some old folks were playing chess. The Laundry was fluttering in the breeze. Everything was peaceful.

Then the ground shook for a moment.

"**WWWHHAAAAAAAATT?!?!?!?!!!!**"

Back to the other side.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tsunade and the girls turned their heads to the teachers, who were huffing and red faced. All looked madder then a bull seeing red.

Tsunade was the only one not rubbing their ears. "Yes, boys?" she asked, holding her bribes protectively.

Sasuke spoke up first. "You…are…letting…them…get away…with everything!?" he shouted between breaths, looking a little crazed.

Tsunade smirked a little, and then made a sweeping motion with her hand.

"Yes, I am. They didn't do anything too wrong, and teens will be teens. Now shoo! I have some very important work to get done." She said, eyeing her bottles. The girls were already leaving.

"Come on, guys." Naruto called back to them, a smirk on her face.

That snapped the guys out of it a bit and they walked out still a little out of it.

The secretary watched them leave.

_Sigh. Well, looks like they've come out of that better then most do._ She thought, hearing some pouring noises coming from her boss's office.

_And looks like the paper works going to be delayed yet another day._ She thought with a sweat drop.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura and Shikamaru were walking back to the class. Poor Shikamaru still somewhat in shock.

_Bribe...worked…she….demon…not…possible…I never…wrong…_ was all that went though Shika's head.

Sakura looked over at him. Now average her would have thought _poor guy._ And got a sympathetic look on her face.

But inner Sakura had boiled over a bit during her little bribe-the-principle plan, so instead…

_HA! Looks like he's coming to a sad realization that there may be someone smarter then him._ She thought, mentally laughing at him.

She would have laughed out loud, but the average Sakura had more hold then that, so she just tried not to smile.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tenten was walking ahead of Neji. Far ahead, in case he tried to grab her arm again. But when she looked back, she noticed he was still in 'this is a strange, baddish dream' land.

Tenten smirked. She had really shook up the guy, but he had handled it better then the other's had.

_Well, he is either really that stuck up, or it just hasn't sunk in yet. _She thought, smirking at some old memories. Then she had to stop her self from laughing.

They had caused a guy to quit the first day when they had pulled that off. Another to go to an asylum.

_Heh heh. They're own fault. They barely made the cut of 'teacher'._ She thought, remembering the two. One didn't care whether or not they even showed up, and the other sometimes didn't show up himself.

_Well, this guy shouldn't last too long, even if he lasted a little longer._ She thought, looking back at the History teacher. It looked like he was finally coming out of shock.

_Whoa! That was fast. Make that a lot longer then the other idiots. _She thought, getting a little farther ahead of him, seeing as he's more likely to grab her arm.

-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was skipping and humming her way back to the class. Sasuke was just walking and had a scowl on his face.

Naruto noticed this and turned around, facing Sasuke.

"Hey! You feeling alright?" she asked, looking him it the eyes. Sasuke just glared at her.

She smirked. "Awwww. Did Uchie not get what he wanted?" she asked, in a baby voice. He glared at her ten fold.

"You! Back to class! And no more pranks!" he ordered her, starting to walk again. Fast.

Naruto ran to catch up. "Oh, come off it Uchiha. It wasn't that bad." She told him, pouting.

Growling, Sasuke looked over at her, and noticed he was getting very irritated at that mask.

Before Naruto could react, he reached over and ripped it off, not looking at her, and then walked ahead of her.

"No wearing this in my class. You can get it back at the end of the month." he told her, not bothering to look at her.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the man, shock evident. Then brought a hand up to her face.

_Uh, didn't see that coming._ She thought slowly. Then resisted the urge to glare at him.

Then started waking, staying behind him. _Jerk._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasuke and Naruto finally got back to class. He hadn't once looked back to her.

When they entered the room, the whole class looked up at them.

And all their mouths dropped.

Sasuke noticed this, and was wondering what the shock was about. Then looked at his hand.

_Oh yeah. I have her mask. Heh. Guess this would be the first time in a while they've seen her face._ He thought.

But when he looked over to see her exasperation, he had to stop his own mouth from dropping.

When her face is showing, she was very pretty. But what got the attention, was the three scars on either side of her face.

She looked over at him, noticing the tight jaw, like he was trying to keep it from falling.

She smirked. "You see, Uchiha, when I feel like wearing that mask, usually no one even tries to take it off. I wonder why?" she told him, faking wondering at the last part. She knew why no one tried. Most people didn't want to see the scars.

Sasuke shook his head a bit. _Ok, so the class knew about the scars. Right. _He thought. As the shock wore off, went to his desk.

"Get to your desk, Miss. Uzumaki." He told her, sounding like it wasn't that big a deal.

She nodded her head, and went to her desk, with a slight glare in her eyes.

The bell was going to ring in the next few minutes, so there wasn't any point in getting any work done. So Sasuke just sat at his desk.

Back with the students, they were all getting the chills. Yeah, they had all seen the scars, a lot. But on the rare occasion when she felt like covering them, nobody had ever tried to take it off.

That's what got them.

Kiba shivered after Naruto sat down.

_This guys playing with fire. Big time._ He thought, looking at the new art teacher with pity.

_Mr. Uchiha, I hope you have health issuance that covers a shrink._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hey again. Well, what do you think? Now you know why the girls aren't afraid of the principal. They know how to bribe her.

All right, now, on an after note, I won't be able to update was much now, seeing as school starts in a week. I'm sorry. Please don't get too mad. I'll try to update has often as I can, but be warned, that will take a while.

Well, that's all for now, next chapter, Garra comes. So be patient.

Chaos says bye bye.


	6. The other teacher

Hey there. Sorry for taking so long.

Anyway, here's the responses to the comments:

Ddd- heh heh! Now you get to see.

Tuskie- thank yous:)

BlackRosex- thanks! Good to know I can make people laugh!:3

FirieGurl- thank ya!

Udhinasasa- 1) THANK YOU!! 2)don't worry. It's good to know it was good. 3) yes, it was, but I haven't seen what Shizune looks like, nor have I read any descriptions of her, so I couldn't describe her. (sorry. _Mopes and bows in forgiveness._) and thanks for the good luck. :)

Cluelessninja- hey there! The marks are more scar like then line like. Naruto carries around a lot of things with out getting caught. :D

phebePINK- thanks! Looks like I might need it. _gulp._

KitsuneyJenfner- I will try to._ salute._

Aaidurii- again, will try to. :)

Rejected Demon- yay!! ;)

FuzzyLeaf- thanks for the advice. I got my aunt to go over this, seeing as she's free, and just as good as a beta reader. (BA in Honours English) And I really wish I went to your school. I do NOT like LA. (Makes this story kind of ironic.) anyway, thank you and hope you like the story so far.

willowwhite- great! I will try to update as much as possible. ;)

hime- thanks.

Thank you all to those that read. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Disclaimer: I wish I did. But then again so do other people.

Now that that's all done, meet Garra.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Teacher's War Chapter 5: The Other Teacher **

Naruto was walking to lunch. She had left art class with a surprise for the new art teacher.

_Heh heh! That should give him an idea of what's to come. _She thought, getting a mischievous smirk on her face. She had, when he turned his back, poured slime on the floor next to her desk. As she was leaving and he was busy with another student, she sprayed his chair with welding glue, which was her own design. The glue would hold him there for the next 6 hours.

But this was just the beginning. She was planning worse things to come, her payback, because he ripped off her mask, and then kept it. All that, and then he acted like it was no big deal.

_Well, at least I'll have some entertainment for the next little while. I'll get it at the expense of a selfish jerk who thinks he's just the perfect man._ She thought, chuckling slightly.

Looking over at the food line in the cafeteria, she saw that Tenten was already there, and ordering.

"Hey! Tenten!!" she shouted, getting the attention of her best friend, aside from Sakura, of course.

"Hey there, Naruto!" Tenten, shouted back, and then pointed back to the door. Naruto nodded her head, and went to wait by the door.

A few minutes later, Sakura came through the doorway, but Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Well okay, not just turn around but jump three feet in the air and turn around.

Sakura placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, it's just you," she said, taking a few calming breaths. Naruto looked at her, a look of confusion clearly on her face.

Sakura looked around, and saw Tenten. "Tenten got here first, huh?" she asked, causing Naruto to forget about her friend's jumpiness.

"Yeah, so it looks like SHE gets to order," she said with a smile. Sakura nodded her head. The girls had an agreement. The agreement was that whomever got to the lunch room first, ordered for the other two as well, so they didn't have to spend time in the cafeteria waiting line.

"I need to talk to you two about something when we get to the hall." Sakura told her, causing Naruto to look confused again.

"Does it have anything to do with the new teachers?" she asked, trying to figure out what it was. Sakura nodded her head. She then went back to watching Tenten. She was now 2nd in line.

_Well, at least I don't have to wait very long. _She thought, looking at the line.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was always easy to order for: some ramen. Her order never changed. Tenten had a sandwich, and Sakura had some macaroni. She, Tenten, and Sakura were sitting down at their favorite place in the halls.

Why were they sitting in the halls? Well, mainly because Tenten doesn't like being in a place where their are lots of people, and the cafeteria is very crowded. They also don't go outside because of all the bandages Naruto wears. The heat often makes her feel ready to melt. Truth be told, Sakura was a bit afraid of bugs. Even though it was cooler today, it was too cold to go outside, they decided to stay in.

So, they sit in a 4 way blue and green hall, away from people and bugs.

"So Sakura, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked, now that they all had started eating.

Sakura looked up. Then she took a deep breath.

"Well, I met the other college student teacher," she said, looking at the girls. They looked at her, Naruto's eyebrows rising and Tenten unconsciously cracking her knuckles.

"And?" Tenten asked, getting a little annoyed at this guy already. Hyuuga was bad enough, she didn't like the other ones too much either. So another one added to the list annoyed her, and she automatically didn't like the guy. When she met him, she would decide if the dislike would change.

"And, he's a total psychopath!" Sakura says with a fearful look on her face. Naruto blinked her eyes a few times, while Tenten swallowed her food.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, face confused and eyes still blinking. "Psychopath like manipulating? Psycho like mad man? Or psycho like Tenten?" she said, looking at Tenten. The brown haired girl didn't even flinch. Naruto had a bad habit of talking and thinking at the same time, so she said things without thinking sometimes. But Tenten had been called worse things than psycho.

Besides, even she would admit that her love for fighting was slightly disturbing.

"Psychopath like a madman." Sakura told them, and then looked at Tenten, getting a nervous look on her face. "And seems to crave a little violence like Tenten," she finished.

"Sorry Tenten," she told the girl.

Tenten waved it off. "Ah, it's ok," she told her, making her relax instantly.

Then they looked over at Naruto. They were all sitting in a circle, Naruto's back to a wall, while the other two faced the open hallways.

Naruto looked off in her own little world. Sometimes this was not a good sign. And considering the information she had just heard, this was a very BAAAAAD sign.

Sakura's eyes widened a little, while Tenten just looked at the blond.

"Okay Naruto, a penny for your thoughts. What are you thinking?" she asked, making Naruto come to attention a little bit.

"Hey, Sakura," she called the girl, sounding a little out of it.

"Yes?" Sakura asked cautiously. She had no idea what was going on in her friend's head. "What is it?"

"What class does this guy teach?" Naruto asked slowly, still thinking. Tenten stared at her, appearing to try to figure out what she was getting at.

"He teaches language arts and cooking." Sakura told them, causing Tenten to look at her.

"Huh? Two subjects?" she asked her eye brows pushed together. "I thought only 4 teachers took a vacation."

Sakura nodded her head. "Originally, yes. But this morning Miss Sauk ran out of the building, screaming something about 'they shouldn't have left me to take the nightmare brats!!' or 'this is cruel and unusual torture!'" she told them, mimicking the teacher's voice.

"After that the cops came and took her to an asylum in a straightjacket," she finished, causing Tenten to bust into laughter.

"HAHAHAH!! S-she deserved it! She was the strictest cooking teacher alive!" she said, then tried to get her breath back from laughing. Sakura was also in giggles.

After a bit, they noticed it. Naruto hadn't laughed. Normally she would be the loudest, especially since she is in both classes.

They both looked at her, and then gulped loudly, eyes wide. Naruto had on a very evil smile on, still looking like she was in her own little world. Tenten let out a nervous laugh.

"H-heh heh. Naruto, what're you thinking about?" she asked, getting said blue eyed girl to look at her, her smile never leaving.

"Do you guys know how to drive a madman mad?" she asked, in an eerie voice.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was now in cooking class. Lunch had finished quietly, as she was in her own little world, and Tenten and Sakura were avoiding eye contact. After the bell rang they bid one another "later" and went to their classes. Tenten was a year older than the other two, so she had science on the upper floor, while Sakura had math for her next class. Naruto's happened to be cooking class.

This was also the same class that the other student teacher taught. Right now, somewhere in their classes, Tenten and Sakura were saying silent prayers for the mental safety of the man, or what was left of it, from what Sakura had said.

Naruto looked over at Kiba. In the beginning of the year, she had conned him into taking this class by using some smooth talking, and a blackmail tape of him talking as if women were meant only for cooking and cleaning. Now, if she were to give that tape to his older sister and mother, it would mean a life or death situation for him. **So, **while Naruto pretended not to know why, he agreed.

Naruto's reasons were that she didn't mind the dog boy, and she didn't want to be in a class where she had to make new friends. She was more than happy with the ones she had, thank you very much.

"Hey, have you met the new cooking teacher?" she asked, getting his attention away from the redhead at which he was staring.

"Huh? Oh, you mean…" he trailed off, his face growing with worry. Naruto considered this. "Well, from your reaction, I'd say he's pretty strict," she said, leaning one of her elbows on the table.

The cooking class was set up fairly basic. You had one table for every two students, along with a stove. Everyone could either bring their own aprons, or wear the ones provided, which were usually flower prints with frills. So she brought her own, as did Kiba, one of the 4 boys in the class. There were 14 girls.

Oh, he must have been so happy to have Naruto in his life. (Sarcasm, people, sarcasm

Anyway, his apron was a simple blue one, while hers was dark green. Both were non- frilly. Yay!! (Idon't have a thing against frills, nor do I have anything against boys wearing them.)

"Uh, yeah, that's one way to put It." he said, starting to fidget. Inside his sweatshirt she heard his dog whimper.

"Whoa! Even Akamaru is whining. This guy must be bad." She said, while Kiba was soothing the dog.

"Naruto, you have no idea. He looked over at me when Akamaru started to growl at the guy. Then he got this crazy look on his face and said if there's an animal in the class, it will be outside till the end of school." He said, looking more and more worried at each word. Akamaru meant everything to Kiba. The idea of him being separated from him for hours made his hair stand on end.

When he had finally calmed the dog down, he looked back at Naruto, and then his hands started to shake.

Naruto had her evil smile back on. "Really, now?" she asked, sounding a little, err, demented. She had a plan up her sleeve, and the recipient of the plan was going to need a tranquillizer and 100 hours worth of meditation.

Kiba gulped. _Great._ He thought. _Just great. I'm stuck with that crazy new guy and an 'I had-a-bad-day-so-someone-needs-to-pay Naruto'. This couldn't get any worse. Oh, wait, scratch that. The maddy man could get Akamaru. Nooooo!!!_

And knowing Naruto, he knew that the teacher would be by them every 2 seconds, if not looking over their shoulders for the whole class.

_Naruto, on my hands and knees begging, please don't do something that could get me or Akamaru killed. _He thought, knowing that it might not change his chances of getting out of this unscathed.

_Oh, we are so dead._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A little after that thought, the door started to open. The class looked over at the person entering the room and their jaws hit the floor. Even Naruto would admit her mouth was hanging slightly.

The man who just walked in had dark red hair that was chopped short. He had pale skin like he had never seen the light of day, and light green eyes. His eyes looked like he had rimed them with black eye liner, but closer inspection told Naruto that while he had done that, his eyes were dark from the start. He had a kanji tattoo of 'love' on his forehead. And from the looks of things, he was well built.

But what caught everyone's attention were his clothes. He was wearing some black pants with a chain on them, and a dark red and black tie dye shirt with a green skull on it. He was wearing a black small spiked dog collar. He also had some very dark red arm warmers and combat boots on.

It didn't escape Naruto that he was also wearing an army dog tag. But he looked like he didn't want it to be seen, so she would try to ignore it for now. All in all, he was hot. He definitely had a bad boy quality about him.

At least, that's what it seemed with all the girls squealing at him. Naruto on the other hand…

_Are. You. KIDDING ME!!?_ _Another pretty boy?!? Oh, he's going to get it now. _She thought, looking at her new teacher. The way he acted in the next few minutes would decide his fate.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

His fate was decided. She had officially decided. He was dead. Dead! **DEAD!!**

He had ignored the lot of them. Going to the blackboard, he got his apron off a hook that was at the corner of the board, and put it on. It was a simple blood red one with a skull and cross bones on the chest. She nearly laughed at that.

Then, after telling them, in the fewest words possible, what their assignment was, he let them get to work, without any help at all. From the looks of things, he expected them to be chefs already.

But from the way things looked, he was one very good chief. All that was missing was the hat. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto wanted to make him pay, she would have tried to get along with the guy.

Oh well. That could wait. Right now it was revenge time.

Seeing as how he seemed to trust them not the burn every thing, he had his back turned.

Well, it was just some bread. Everyone in the class knew how to bake bread. But Naruto wasn't about to let that stop her.

So, she was doing what any prankster in a bad mood would do. She was making the class hell to teach. "How", you ask? Well, right now Kiba was seriously considering letting Naruto give the tape over to his mother and sister.

The main reason was because when the recipe called for a cup of flour, she would put in 8 cups. When she was supposed to knead the bread, she attempted to juggle it. Now, she can juggle, but it's very easy to pretend otherwise. So, after a bit, Garra was glaring daggers at her.

_Heh heh! Now, we're getting things started._ She thought, seeing the teacher's glare from over at the chalk board.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Sabaku?" she asked, mocking innocence.

His glare went up a notch. "hn."

Naruto tilted her head in confusion. Then she crossed her arms.

"'hn'? What kind of word is that? I thought you also taught LA." She asked. Then out of nowhere pulled out a dictionary. " 'Hn' isn't in the dictionary. Maybe I should bring one to LA when I go." she said, flipping though the pages, all while Kiba tried to restrain himself from banging his poor head into the table.

Garra walked over towards her for a bit. "Miss Uzumaki, if you do not settle down I will have to take you to the principal's office, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he said, finishing with a smirk, one that caused to class to shake a bit.

Naruto however, just leaned on to the table. "That would be fun, but the principal is not available today," she said, with a tired look on her face, along with a smile. Then, when Garra was about to tell her otherwise, as if they had heard her, the speakers came to life.

"We are sorry, but Principal Tsunade will not be available for the rest of the day. Thank you." Shizune said just then, causing the new cooking/ LA teacher to stare at Naruto in disbelief.

_How the hell? _He thought, still staring.

Naruto smirked. _HA! Of course Tsunade is going to be unavailable. With all the sake we gave her, she's going to be soooo drunk that she can't see straight. _She thought, still smirking.

Then the bell rang, signaling the completion of the class. Garra snapped out of it.

"Leave." was all he said.

The students didn't need to be told twice. In a minute, half the class was gone. Naruto and Kiba stayed put, so they wouldn't have to try to walk though the crowd, though Kiba didn't seem to mind the crowds too much.

Then the crowd dispersed, finally giving Naruto and Kiba a chance to get out. He ran out, in fact couldn't be happier to get out, while Naruto took her time.

"See ya, Sabaku!" she said with a cheerful smile, walking past him. He just stood there, not knowing what to think of this girl.

_What the heck do I do with her?_ He thought, and then ran a hand though his hair.

He sighed. _This is where sleep would come in handy._ Then he went to get ready for the next class.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well, there you go, the chapter where we meet Garra. Sorry it took so long. I was caught up in some other stories I read, and temporarily lost interest, and had a case of writer's block. Sorry.

Ok, well, that's all for now. Till the next chapter.

Bye bye for now.


End file.
